Love War
by TwilightMonster
Summary: A minor disagreement can turn out to something bigger when it surrounds Rosalie and Emmett.


This is my first Fanfiction ever, so be nice. ^^

Please R&R, but no flames ^^ My sister takes care of that xD

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all the characters belong to their respectful owner.

Love War

The day had been very hard on the whole Cullen family, but it was when Rosalie walk through the door of her bedroom the glass was full.

"EMMETT!" She jelled so loud that the whole house started to shake. He was by her side half a second later. She cut him off just before he could open his mouth. "Emmett," she hissed. "What is this?" she pointed into the darkness of their room while staring up at him from the corner of her eye.

"Our room." he tried to joke but it failed big time.

"I know that…" she said in a sweet and innocent tone. "But! Our room was tidy earlier today. It was perfect earlier today. And now your stuff is everywhere! I've had enough for one day. Clean this up!"

"I'll do it tomorrow, sweetie." He tried to kiss her on the forehead but she backed away just before his lips hit their goal.

"You will clean this up now." She hissed.

"Tomorrow." He argued.

"Now!"

"Give up Rose! I'll do it tomorrow. Let's just go to bed, okay?" He tried to take her hand but his luck was still not with him.

"I don't think you heard me." She started off in the same sweet tone. "I said now, and if you don't clean it up this instant…"

"You can't be serious. If you have such a big problem with it clean it up yo…"

"WHAT! HA! Look big boy! If you think I'll clean up your mess you'll have to be really stupid. If you don't clean up this instant it's going to be war!" She was almost jumping in anger.

"Fine." He grinned but his eyes were black. He watched as she walked into the 'warzone' and climbed up in the big, black metal bed. She gathered all his things that were lying on the bed including his pillow and blanket and threw it on the floor. It all hit the white carpet with a small "thud". Then she made the bed for one, took the big teddy bear he had given to her and showed it into the closet. She grabbed her pajamas on her way out. She gave him a bitchy look when she passed him and headed for the bathroom across the hall. Emmett was just standing there in the door with a surprised look on his face.

Several times that night Emmett tried hopefully to get up into the bed but got nowhere. The 'war' kept on going strong for a few more days. The whole family had tried to give them advices on what to do.

Esme had told Emmett to clean up. "If you don't do it you'll never get back up in the bed." she said giving him the 'mother look'.

Edward on the other hand had told him to keep on going. "Rosalie is not going to take this for much longer." He said thinking he knew his 'sister'.

Alice was on Rosalie's side together with Esme.

Jasper was as he said "Switzerland".

Carlisle just shook his head at all of them.

After three days they started betting on who was going to be the winner. They also gave their 'teammates' tips and advices on how to take each other.

"You want to go shopping Rose? I have a great idea on how to take them and it's going to work!" Alice sang. The two girls drove down to Port Angeles and did their move. They walked into an Ann Summers store and shopped a sexy, flirty, little nightgown. Then they bought a wild perfume and some other stuff.

When they got home it was already dark, a couple of stars twinkling on the huge sky along with a full moon enlightening the house in a silver light. Emmett was sitting talking to Edward when the girls walked in. Alice took Jasper and they walked into their room. She was planning on showing him what she had bought ( ;-) ). Rosalie just walked right past Emmett and Edward saying "hi" to Carlisle and Esme as she passed them. Emmett followed after her, but she disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't give it much thought and walked into their bedroom.

Twenty minutes passed before she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was damp from the shower, her golden eyes framed with long, black lashes and her lips blood red. The little, black and red silk gown was going halfway down her thighs. The perfume was filling the air around her. When she walked in Emmett completely lost the poker face he had been wearing the last three days. His jaw dropped twice (as he tried to close his mouth the first time) and his eyes looked like they were about to fall out. Rosalie just ignored him and walked over her bed sending a breeze his way. She lay down and turned her back to him. When she opened her eyes again and looked over her shoulder the room was shining. Emmett was standing on the floor looking at her.

"You know," he said and swallowed. "It's cruel to hide away something that beautiful." He walked closer as he spoke. He saw the victory in her eyes as she looked at him but that soon faded into a smile. He bent down to kiss her softly, smiling back at her.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it? She laughed.


End file.
